


0G

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Extra Vehicular Activities, Gen, Outer Space, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Gary's first time outside the galaxy one does not go smoothly.





	0G

The first time Gary had to do an EVA, there were unforeseen complications. HUE prepared as best as he could, explaining what Gary had to do clearly and precisely. They were 2 months into Gary's sentence. Gary waited for a while, letting the pure oxygen fill his lungs over and over and over. It was a little bit dizzying but if he didn't do it he’d get the bends, which would be so much worse.

_ready_

He finally finished, blood thick with O2, and stood on the edge of the ship as the door opened. The satellite he was meant to be working on floated about 300 feet away, and he kicked off of the ship like HUE had told him, and-

_ oh god oh god oh god- _

And he spun, the tether to the ship the only thing that kept him from being swallowed by the darkness of space-

_ this is wrong this is all wrong space was supposed to be beautiful i was supposed to feel at home here no no no why does this- _

The light from distant stars shone down on him, dim but present, and he hugged his knees, gulping down oxygen faster than his suit could provide it, fogging up his visor.

_ NO NO **NO** _

And Gary was screaming-

_ there's nothing there's nobody here i'm going to die out here alone alone alone where is everyone where am i please please please i wanna go- _

And HUE pulled him back in because the tears were clinging to his face and bubbling around his eyes and the satellite drifted farther away. He was pulled fully into the ship again and collapsed on the ground as the artificial gravity yanked him back out of 0g and knocked the breath out of his lungs. He ripped the helmet off and threw it on the ground, the tears around his eyes finally falling.

_ home _

HUE couldn't have predicted that.

_ why couldnt i see _

Nothing falls in space. Not stars, or tears.

_ why was it so cold  _

Nothing catches the light in a vacuum. 

_ dont make me do that again, HUE _

HUE had no say in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just... An experiment ? I dunno. I like it.
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
